On That Winter Day
by Sophia Shadowhunter
Summary: This is a story of where Tessa Gray, the daughter of a major company owner, returns to her childhood place, London. She meets people she once knew...
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own TID or TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

My ears popped unceremoniously as the plane lowered in altitude. My first time back to London since I was 7, and I _already_ wasn't enjoying it. Since my father owned a big company, which I had to take over, since my brother was not capable, I had to go to the Headquarters, which were in London.

* * *

"Thank you for riding with us on London Airlines," exclaimed the loudspeakers. "Please keep your seat belts on until we come to a complete stop." After a few more moments, "OK, you can head off the plane. We hope you enjoyed the ride on London Airlines!"

With a monotonous grumble, all the passengers strained to get out of their fixed positions on the seats and stumble off the plane. As I got off, I was momentarily shocked by the gloom of the overhead clouds and the murky gray of the place as a whole. It seemed London did not have as great weather as the wonderful America. I was already growing homesick for the sunlight streaming through towers and apartment buildings, the pigeons running to and fro, and the people talking excitedly to one another, paying no heed to moving cars they passed right in front of.

_Oh well_, I thought. _If I am going to survive in this mess, I mustn't act like a worrywart._ With that, I set off to find a taxi.

* * *

"Miss, we have reached the hotel," announced the Driver; he _had_ introduced himself, but I already forgot what he said.

After showing my gratitude and tipping him, I got out of the cab with my luggage and awkwardly walked into what seemed to be a five-star, luxurious hotel with balconies on each of its twelve floors. I nervously walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat at the young hotel staff behind the counter, who seemed to be too intrigued in his book. Though, of course, I could not fault him, for I was like that too. In fact, my almost all of my suitcase was actually used for the several books I had brought.

While I was getting sidetracked in my mind, I had not noticed the young man who was now staring at me with a bored and uninterested gaze. I could not help but notice he looked to be around my age, if only a little older. His raven black hair, deep blue eyes, and stunning facial features, plus his love for books, would have made me like him had it not been for the _I-know-I'm-amazing-and-I-know-you-know-it-too_ smirk plastered on his snobby face.

At that, my face grew hot and I cleared my throat again. I stated, "My name is Theresa Gray. I have a reservation under my father's name, Richard Gray." I had expected the young man to flinch at my father's name, considering the huge power it held, but he remained serenely calm, with the idiotic smirk still on his face.

"Yeah," he answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "And I'm Charles Dickens. Pleased to meet you." He tipped his imaginary hat.

I stifled a giggle and then reassembled my composure. I reply, "Charles Dickens died a long time ago. You must be a ghost! Nice to meet you!" Then, I took out my company I.D. and flashed my name. "It really is a pleasure to meet you." I felt a tingle of pride when I saw the man's smirk to falter for a second.

Then, he answered, "_Right_, OK, so, um, here is your room key," he hands me a card, "and I hope you enjoy your stay at Herondale Hotel, Miss Gray."

This time, I did giggle. Actually, I snickered in the most unladylike way as I took in his horrified face. When I gained composure once more, I clarified, "Call me, Tessa!" With that, I winked at him and left for my room.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	2. They Meet

**I'm _really_ sorry that I haven't updated in a while! . But it's summer break now! :D Also, from now on, I'll write in third person because I'm lazy :P**

**Also, Tessa is 17.**

**Oh noes! I almost forgot! Thank you to my**

**Followers:**

**buffalofangirl4life**

**delfinmaripos**

**themourningstar**

**Favorites:**

**Shadowhunterchronicleslover13**

**buffalofangirl4life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TID or TMI, Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

Once Tessa arrived at her room, Room 70A, she plopped onto the bed and stared blankly at the wall. She would have continued when her cellphone began ringing.

Picking up the phone, she asked, "Hello, who is it?"

"Miss Gray, this is your father's secretary. I am to inform you that you will be attending the private school, the Institute. It is very prestigious and Mr. Gray wants you on your best behavior."

"But _Aloysius_..." Tessa complained to Aloysius Starkweather. She had known her father's secretary since she was young.

"No 'but's Tessa. Your father ordered you to do so." And then he hung up.

"What about my uniform?" Tessa said to no one in particular.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door as if answering her question. A voice asked from the other side of the door, "Miss Theresa Gray? Are you there?"

Cautiously opening the door, she found a delivery man with a large box in his hands. Once she took it from him, he left, so she assumed her father had already paid him.

Opening up the box, she discovered a smaller see-through package with her school uniform. Inside the box, she also found school books and essentials. A note from her father stated _You are expected at school tomorrow. Please be prompt in arrival. You will need to bring your items because there are dorms there..._

* * *

Will paced back and forth once he got to his large office he got as a hotel volunteer and son of the hotel owner. Did Tessa not recognize him from ten years ago? _Of course,_ he thought. _Not everyone remembers a friend they only knew for a week!_

His phone began ringing and when he answered it, he heard the voice of his annoying little sister, Cecily.

"Will! Will! Do you remember Tessa Gray from ten years ago?" Cecily half exclaimed and half inquired.

"Yeah...? Did you have to call me when you are in the same hotel as–?" Will started.

"I think I just saw her walking through the hotel! Oh! We're gonna have a great time together!" his sister squealed. "I saw her walking through the hallways on the seventh floor! What do you think she is doing here?"

Frowning to himself, Will answered, "If you had let me complete my sentence I could have told you I was the one at the reception desk when she came in. She is the daughter of Richard Gray and I assume she is planning on taking over the business, since his Headquarters is here." Silence. "Cecily, are you listening?"

There was a thump and Cecily answered, "Get ready! I'm coming over. We're gonna go visit Tessa!"

Groaning, Will decided he wouldn't interfere with his sister's plan and just go along with it.

* * *

Tessa was packing the items she had already began to unpack when she read her father's letter when there was a knock at the door. She went to check through the peep hole to find a spirited girl with raven black hair and blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. Opening the door, she found that next to the girl was the person at the front desk, William Herondale.

"Hi, Tessa! Remember me?" the unknown girl exclaimed.

"Umm–" Tessa started. It was true. She did recognize the girl but didn't remember from where.

"Of course you do!" the girl replied.

Looking irritated William Herondale introduced, "This is my little sis, Cecily."

_Cecily...Wait!_ Tessa thought. _Is it _the_ Cecily__? From ten years ago?_

Tessa's eyes widened and she asked softly, "Cecy? Will? Oh my gods, is it really you two?"

"Well, duh. My name _is_ Will and her name _is_ Cecily. Took you long enough," Will said condescendingly, although he actually was glad Tessa remembered him.

Tessa continued, "Are Izzy and Clary also here?"

"Yup," Cecily said. "We all go to the same school. It's a funky boarding school called the Institute. Where are y–"

"Really? That's where I am going!" Tessa said.

Trying to hide his pleasure, Will turned his head and said, "Ugh, I thought having Cecy and her friends was bad enough! Now _you_?"

Looking not in the least bit down by Will's comment, Tessa continued, "I can't wait to see Izzy and Clary again!"

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ the entire group!" Cecily squealed. "We gained a few more friends!" She winked. "I think Izzy and Clary have their eyes on two boys."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Tessa woke up to sunlight peeking through the gaps of the silk curtains on the wall. Her eyes drooped as she tried to wake up. Cecily, Will, and her had spent so much time talking and catching up about things like Cecily's crush, Will disapproving Cecily's crush, being roomates, and the members of their friend circle. Now, Tessa felt her mind was going to blow up with all the information!

Getting out of bed, Tessa stumbled on the carpet as she reached for her school uniform and headed for the bathroom. Once changed, Tessa exited the restroom. The uniform contained a slightly-tinted blue blouse, a black blazer, a black and blue plaid skirt, black knee-high socks, and black dress shoes.

She, then, reached for her school bag that contained all of the school supplies her father had sent and her phone and her suitcase that carried all her other items. Finally feeling confident that she had not missed anything, Tessa glanced at the clock and found that she had plenty of time before school started.

Once she signed out of the hotel and exited it, she called a cab and headed for the Institute, her new home.

* * *

**Tell me how I did in the reviews! Thanks!**


	3. School

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the one and only Cassie Clare! :P**

* * *

Clary couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement as she made her way to the Institute's main building. Today was the day she would meet Tessa again! After all those years! She wondered how much the other girl changed. While wondering this, she accidentally bumped into another person.

"It seems you really _can't_ be out of my company for so long," said an extremely annoying and self-centered someone. Jace Herondale was standing in front of her with his usual conceited smirk. Clary scowled at him as she quickly went around him and continued on her way to the school. All the way there, however, she felt Jace shadow her.

"Seriously! What do you want?" Clary exclaimed, turning around.

Jace lifted an eyebrow while smirking again. He answered, "Who said I was even following you? You're not the only one who needs to get to school, y'know."

Rolling her eyes, Clary turned back around and finally reached the school.

Once inside, she quickly raced to her group of friends' meeting place, Cecily's locker. It seemed she was not the first to arrive. There stood Cecily and Izzy chatting hysterically with a brown-haired girl, whose back was toward Clary. Quizzically, Clary stepped closer to the group and looked the girl straight in the face. To her surprise, the beautiful girl was Tessa, who had once been as tall as Clary and had shoulder-length hair. Now, Tessa's elegantly-curled hair went to her elbows and she was definitely a lot taller than Clary!

* * *

Tessa looked at Clary and was immediately shocked! The once awkward girl with untamed curls was now older and it was obvious she held a lot more confidence! However, her hair was still the same tangled mess and her freckles still spotted her pale skin. The thing– or person– that caught Tessa's attention was the golden boy behind her old friend. He could have been a model for all Tessa knew. Calling him golden was _not_ an understatement. His golden hair glittered in a way she bet her other friend, Magnus, would have been satisfied with and his tan was a lush gold. His irises were blazing with gold and amber specks and he was obviously very fit. It was also obvious that her liked Clary, which Tessa smiled at as she looked at her ignorant friend.

"Hey, Tessa!" Clary said.

Tessa answered by running to the shorter girl and hugging her. "It's _so_ good to see all of you again!" she exclaimed. Then, she pulled Clary aside and whispered, "Who's the boy behind you? I think he has a thing for you." Tessa winked.

Clary's face immediately reddened and she replied, "No one. He's no one."

"No one" decided to walk up behind Clary at that moment and said, "Clary! How easily you dismiss our love!", causing Clary to blush even further. He then turned to Tessa and said, "Hi. I'm the amazing and wonderfully talented Jace Herondale. I would say a'at your service' but i found it makes girls swoon! Well–" What eever he was going to say next was muffled by Clary's hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shut up, Jace! Have you ever heard of TMI?**[Get it? *wink wink***]Too Much fricking INFORMATION!" a furious Clary screamed.

A hand appeared on Tessa's shoulder and Izzy whispered, "Now is the time to sneak away! We need to bring you to the headmistresses office to sign in and find a dorm!"

* * *

Tessa, Izzy, and Cecily reached the headmistress's office and stopped at the door. They could hear the headmistress, Charlotte Branwell, admonishing some student. The three were planning on waiting outside until the lecture was over when they heard a familiar name.

"_Will_, you really must stop. Your history teacher, Miss Imogen, has been complaining about your behavior in class!" Headmistress Branwell said.

"Huh. The _Inquisitor_ wants to kick me out of the school for making girls swoon!" Will scoffed. "It's not my fault I was born to the upmost perfection!"

Cecily, all of a sudden, stated through the door, "Well, brother, several people would disagree with your conceited remarks." She clamped her mouth shut but the girls had already been caught. Headmistress Branwell stood at the entrance to her office, looking down at the girls.

"Cecily, dear, you should know I really do not like eavesdropping. However," she turned to Tessa, "I will make you an exception since you have helped Miss Theresa Gray to my office. Come in, please!" Tessa immediately liked the kind lady and followed her into the office.

"Now..." the headmistress started.

* * *

**Yay, I told you I would update soon! ;)**


End file.
